parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chunce
"Second Chunce" is the tenth episode of season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 100th episode overall. It premiered on January 9, 2014 and had 3.43 million viewers. Storyline It is Leslie Knope's last day as a city councilor. She takes a final stroll in the council chambers and shows newly-elected councilwoman Ingrid de Forest where her seat is. She reluctantly packs up her office and says goodbye to her dream job. Ben Wyatt comforts her by insisting getting away from the city council is the best thing for her. However, moments after saying that, a live press conference of Councilman Dexhart responding to another sex scandal comes on TV. This inspires Leslie to want to challenge Dexhart for his seat and begins preparations for another election campaign. Setting aside her emotional state and in-the-moment decision making, Ben points out that there are a number of flaws with her plan: 1. she doesn't live in Dexhart's district, and 2. Dexhart fights dirty – he has never lost an election because he runs brutal, scorched-earth campaigns. This does not faze Leslie, as she goes to Pawnee Journal reporter Shauna Malwae-Tweep to try and get her to write a piece on Dexhart using degrading emails he's sent. She denies Leslie's request and explains voters clearly don't care about Dexhart's sleazy ways: he's won eight times and his poll numbers are up since the latest scandal broke. Leslie later sets up a press conference and creates her own hand-crafted banner, but Ben still has reservations, so he has everyone gather in the Parks office where Leslie asks them to offer their thoughts. They are all flatly against Leslie running again, but Leslie refuses to heed their advice and goes ahead without her friends' support. Having realized nothing is going to have her change her mind, Ben agrees to support her no matter what, and brings in Jennifer Barkley for an hour of consultation so Leslie can quiz her on what to do next. Jennifer also agrees that Leslie running for office again is a terrible idea, and suggests instead she aim much higher – why limit herself to a lowly position on a city council when she could run for state senate, federal jobs or even congress. With all that in mind, Leslie decides against running for city council, realizing she's outgrown Pawnee. As a leaving city council present, Ben takes Leslie on a romantic getaway to Paris. Meanwhile, Tom Haverford officially hands over Rent-A-Swag to Dr. Saperstein and receives his $40,000. He then hands over $8,000 to his friends. Having been told successful people get others to work for them, he decides he will no longer come up with his own ideas, but rather have others do that for him. He sets up an ideas-pitch meeting with several potential entrepreneurs from Pawnee to find his next business venture, but none are to his liking. Back at the Parks office, he once again surrenders to the fact that he will always be just a simple Parks Department employee, but after April boasts about how she rose up the ranks by simply making up a new job position, Tom creates the position of Business Liaison. According to Tom, the town could use more private sector money after the merger with Eagleton, so as Business Liaison, he will find companies looking to move or expand and convince them to do it in Pawnee. Ron Swanson is a fan and agrees to let Tom do his thing. Elsewhere, Ann Perkins and Chris Traeger toss over the idea of finding out the sex of their child early. Both are unsure about which sex they prefer, but eventually come to terms with the fact that either will be perfect. Dr. Saperstein reveals their child will be a boy, and both are overjoyed.